


Highwind, File No. 726-319

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Lucis Military Academy [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Gen, Military, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Aranea's termination from Lucis Military Academy.





	Highwind, File No. 726-319

Office of the Commandant  
Lucis Military Academy  
The Citadel  
Suite 515  
Insomnia, Lucis

Aranea Highwind  
Archaean Hall  
Room 735  
Insomnia, Lucis

15 April M.E. 749

Via Hand Delivery

In the absence of parents or guardians, and given that you have reached the age of majority, Lucis Military Academy ("LMA") hereby informs you directly of your expulsion, effective immediately. Such expulsion is based upon several violations of the LMA Honor Code, including but not limited to:

\- Statements against state interest (Section 4.92);  
\- Repeated insubordination (Section 3.10);  
\- Invasion of privacy via medical records of other cadets (Section 7.25);  
\- Theft from LMA laboratories (Section 9.80); and  
\- General conduct unbecoming of an LMA cadet (Section 10.10).

This decision has been reached by a majority of the Board of Disciplinary Affairs. Based on the discussion had at your thesis defense, the Board found it cumulative and therefore unnecessary to offer you the opportunity for allocution of your position in this matter.

While the Honor Code does provide for an appeals process, we do not suggest you exercise this option. Many of the Honor Code violations of which the Board has found you guilty also constitute crimes under Lucian law, punishable by jail time and/or significant fines and penalties. While the Board has not chosen to involve state authorities at this time, triggering the LMA appeals process would offer us no choice but to do so.

We expect you to vacate official LMA housing within seven (7) days. All uniforms, LMA equipment, and other official items must be returned within forty-eight (48) hours. No amounts paid by you for tuition, room and board, or related fees will be refunded. Should you fail to comply with this deadline, you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. 

Sincerely,

The Board of Disciplinary Affairs  
Office of the Commandant  
Lucis Military Academy


End file.
